They'll Pay
by Demons swim - Not drown
Summary: /Snapped!Canada\\ Canada can't handle being invisible anymore. He just wants to be loved and remembered, and he's finally going to make sure they remember him. Everyone will remember him, but first, they have to pay for everything; for forgetting him.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I haven't written in a long time and I need to start up again. So, I kind of been thinking about writing this forever but I never did, and I'm finally doing it! This is going to be my first chapter fic so let's cross our fingers and hope that it turns out good! Also, I really need reviews for this, I need to know from you guys if you like it so far and if you want me to add chapters. Because if I don't get reviews asking for more I'll most likely just only write it for me and not post it and probably take this down. Anyways: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, if I owned it... well let's not talk about that! Also the italic's represent Mattie's thoughts.**

* * *

Matthew quietly sat in loud chaotic conference room. "Um, you guys… can I explain what I think?" He said in his soft voice. England paled, "D-did you guys hear something?" He asked shaking. "Oui Anglettere, There's someone else in here…" France said. _Not again… _"You guys… It's me!" Canada said trying to raise his naturally quiet voice. "Who?" Kumajirou asked. "Canada…" He mumbled. Everyone was freaking out, claiming it was some demon Russia had brought with him. _Don't they know by now, this always happens… always. _Canada stood up and walked over to America. "Um, Alfred…" He said tapping his older brother on the shoulder. America squealed, "Dude, it just touched me!" He screamed standing up. Canada held back his tears, even his own brother couldn't see him. He walked back to his seat and picked up Kumajirou. "We're going home…" He mumbled. He didn't care if Germany yelled him, honestly he didn't think that would happen; he never noticed him either. Nobody did. It hurt the young man. He felt so alone, he always was except for Kumajirou. Even his bear would forget who he was. "Is this a punishment from God?" He questioned himself out loud. He didn't know, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be seen, to be heard… to be loved.

Canada finally arrived home and fed Kumajirou. He himself ate some pancaked shortly after feeding his pet. "Kuma, am I really invisible?" The boy asked setting his plate in the sink. Kumajirou thought for a little, "Hmm, Who are you?" He asked. Canada sighed, "No one important." He responded. He decided to call America, he just wanted his own brother to recognize him, to love him. The phone rang and rang until he finally picked up. "Yo! What up, dude?" He said loudly. "Alfred, how are you?" Canada asked politely. "Woah, do I know you? Who is this?" America responded. "I-it's me, Mattie." Canada said. There was a long pause. "Hm, Dude, I don't know any Mattie's." America said confused. Canada's heart dropped. "Matthew Williams…" There was another long silence. "Canada, your brother." Canada finally added on. "Oh! Mattie! Of course I knew it was you!" The older man shouted. "The hero never forgets!" He added. Canada sighed. Another silence fell upon them. "Alfred… Do you love me?" Canada asked. America was silent. Canada felt a tear go down his face. "Um, who is this? I forgot…" America asked. Canada hung up on him and threw the phone at the wall.

He gripped onto his hair and sobbed violently. "Nobody cares!" He shouted as he paced back and forth in his living room. He couldn't take it. He hated not being noticed, nobody cared, nobody loved him. He was always alone, always. He let out a much needed pained scream and walked to his room. He was digging through his drawers until he finally pulled out a razor blade. Some mail man had given it to him when he couldn't open his package. He ripped his sweater off and put the blade to his smooth skin. He slashed his wrist and arm multiple times, then moved onto his chest and stomach. The blood slowly flowed down his arms, chest and stomach. He had remembered meeting a girl who cut, he swore he would never do something like that; but here he was, doing exactly that. He enjoyed seeing the blood, it reminded him that he was indeed a human being, he was alive, he was real. He smiled a bit. He could feel his sanity slowly slipping, it had been for awhile now… but he finally was losing it. "Are you okay Canada?" Kumajirou asked walking over to the boy. Matthew giggled, "You remember me now Kuma?" He said. Kumajirou tilted his head like a dog, "Who are you?" He finally asked. Matthew giggled, "Everyone's worst nightmare!" He said happily, he walked into the bathroom and carved 'Matthew Williams' into his other arm, the arm that hadn't been soiled with cuts. When he looked up at himself he saw a psycho covered in blood. He gasped, the real him, the Canada every knew (more or less) was still in there, hidden behind all the anger and suppressed feelings. Matthew knew he had been consumed by all those feeling, all those years of hurt and pain. His shocked expression changed into a malicious grin, a grin that could possibly challenge Russia's smirk. He walked out of the bathroom and put on his red sweatshirt with a large white maple leaf on the front. "I'm going out Kuma!" He said keeping a stoic face. "They'll all pay, they'll remember me!" He said in a sing song voice as he exited the house.

* * *

**That was my chapter one. Just setting things up and all. So please review and tell me if I should continue! I really want to but if now one else enjoys it, I wouldn't want have it up. So I wanted the future chapters (if they come) to be character deaths. One chapter for one character. I'm planning to do the axis, allies and 4 or 5 other characters. I kind of want to make it a Snapped!CanadaxRussia (at the end of the story) because RusCan is my OTP, but tell me what you think about that too. Anyhow, Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Yay! Finally wrote it! Hopefully you guys like it... Well I'll be going on vacation and hopefully I get wifi so then I can continue to write and post more chapters. Anyhow: Hetalia = Hidekaz Himaruya, Story plot = Moi. Italic = Mattie's thoughts.**

* * *

Matthew walked down the street, his face more (if possible) emotionless than Norway's. "Dammit! I didn't bring my hockey stick." He said to himself. It had begun to rain but he didn't seem to care. He walked for about 30 minutes then finally decided to find his first debtor. He was walking to the hotel where America had said everyone was staying, when he saw England. "Well the Brits the first I guess." He said in a monotone voice as he walked into the café were the gentleman was currently sitting, drinking tea. England looked up to see Matthew standing over him. "Erm, excuse me but who are you?" He asked. Matthew's facial expression changed into one of pure disgust. "Matthew Williams, Canada, America's brother, _Your_ old colony." Matthew said. England smiled, "Of course, I'm truly sorry about that Matthew! Why don't you have a seat?" He said motioning to the seat next to him. Matthew shook his head. "How about we go back to your hotel room?" Matthew asked. "Oh, well, okay." England said a bit fazed and standing up. He paid for his tea and proceeded to leave with the younger man.

"Michael-" "My fucking name is Matthew!" Matthew hissed as he interrupted the Englishman. "Ah Yes, I'm sorry…" England responded hanging his head in response. The older man had decided to keep quiet the rest of the way. 'Why is he being so loud and aggressive… ? And why does he want to go to my hotel room?' England thought. _This bastard. He'll be dead soon, he'll remember me finally. Hell, I'll be a legend soon! _

Matthew locked the door as they entered the hotel room. England gulped, fear spreading through his body. "W-well, what would you like to do M-m-m…" England said, stopping himself from saying Matthew's name due to the fact he couldn't actually remember the lad's name. "Arthur… Everyone hates me! No one loves me! They can't even remember me!" Matthew said sobbing, faking it all of course. Arthur's fear disappeared and was replaced with guilt and pity. He walked over to the boy and hugged him. "I'm sorry, C-c-c… Canada." He said. Matthew's sobbing slowly turned into a slight laugh. Arthur was about to pull away when he felt a stinging sensation on the back of his neck. His hand reached back and rubbed it. When he brought his hand back to his view, it was covered in blood. Arthur was shocked and fell to his knees. Matthew put the pocket knife away and pushed the older man onto the bed. Matthew grabbed a pair of scissors out of a drawer and cut Arthur's shirt off. Matthew smiled seeing the man shiver a bit and slowly drift into unconsciousness. "Hm, Arthur… You have such beautiful skin." Matthew said a sadistic smirk plastered on his normally angelic face. "Matthew… What are you-" Arthur stopped mid-sentence as he gasped. Matthew had the scissors pressed into the skin of Arthur's stomach. _I need to get in a better position… _Matthew got on top of the older man, straddling him. They both were quiet when Matthew finally got to work; He pressed the scissors deeper into Arthur's skin, drawing blood and causing the Englishman cry out in pain. "Shut up!" Matthew shouted slapping the other. He dragged the scissors down his stomach and received a whimper from Arthur. Matthew continued to do this for about 5 minutes. He pulled away reading what he had carved into the Brit:

"**Matthew, the forgotten debt collector**"

"Matthew, please stop… I-I'm sorry!" Arthur finally said as Matthew got off of him. Arthur attempted to sit up when Matthew slammed him back down harshly. "Shut the fuck up! I'm not done yet!" Matthew snapped, making the last sentence sound childish. Arthur remained silent, not wanting to make things worse for himself. Matthew picked up a small razor blade and smiled, "Hey Iggy, Can a person swallow a razor blade? I heard it rips you open from the inside out…" Arthur didn't respond. "Very painful, right?" Matthew said still not getting a response. "I'll skip the foreplay then." He said quickly slipping the razor into his pocket. He then proceeded to walk over to the coffee maker. Matthew gripped onto the glass pot of the coffee maker, causing the glass to shatter. Matthew picked a large piece of broken glass and walked over to Arthur. "M-Matthew… Please stop this! I-I'm sorry!" Arthur said as tears began to stream down his cheeks. Matthew chuckled, "You don't even know why I'm doing this." He said quickly as pinned Arthur down. Arthur struggled a bit still begging until Matthew finally slid the glass across the delicate skin of his throat. Matthew covered Arthur's mouth as he screamed in pain. Blood poured out of the open slash. "You know, the blood coming out of your throat reminds me of Niagara Falls." Matthew said smiling a bit at the thought of the waterfall in _his _country.

Matthew slowly realized his hand from Arthur's mouth as he felt the older man stop struggling. Matthew smiled slightly seeing his cold, glazed, lifeless eyes. He moved away from the lifeless body and went into the bathroom and began to shower. When he came out of the shower he went straight to Arthur's bags and pulled out some of his clothes. "You won't mind me borrowing these, would you?" Matthew asked to the dead body. He stood there as if waiting for a response for a minute until he finally began to dress. "Of course you wouldn't mind!" He said gleefully. Once he was done getting dressed he walked out the door, leaving it cracked a little; He knew Alfred would come to visit Arthur. Matthew wanted Alfred to find him, he wanted him to feel alone when he found the body, he wanted Alfred to feel pain; not only physical pain (which he would feel later) but also mental pain. Matthew smiled to himself thinking about Alfred's hysteric reaction. He walked out of the hotel and walked to the closest restaurant. As he was being seated he saw some of his fellow nations and asked to be seated with them. He smiled at the two other nations that were sitting there. "H-hello you guys."

* * *

**Ugh, I feel like I suck at character death because I don't put down what I want to. Like I feel like what i have in mind is to... bad/horrific/nasty. I don't know, Anyways, Hopefully you guys like the story so far. And you won't know who them peps are until the next chapter. Please review and... Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aye! So sorry for the slow updates! I just started school and I'm really stressed out already... But I'll update as soon as possible! Ahh, Yes, Chapter three already, the second killing :D Okay, anyways, Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, I own the plot!**

* * *

"S-so, what are you guys doing here?" Matthew asked sitting down.

"Well, I'm awesome so I can go where ever the hell I want!" Gilbert shouted, causing Ludwig to cringe.

"O-oh, Alright…" Matthew said quietly.

They sat there eating, and talking. Matthew was actually kind of having a good time. Gilbert was ranting on about how Roderich was a pussy and how Elizabeta sucked because she left him for Roderich and that she was bitch, then he drifted off topic to how Gilbird and him were so awesome and that they were going to stop bullying. Matthew wasn't listening to half the things Gilbert was saying, he was too busy thinking about what he would do when they finished eating; but when he did listen, he found himself giggling at Gilbert's idiocy.

"Well, um, guys… Do one of you want to show me where the bar is?" Matthew asked.

"The bar?" Ludwig questioned, he didn't think Matthew drank.

"A-ah, yes. I just want a quick beer…" Matthew responded.

"I'll take you!" Gilbert said loudly, standing up harshly.

Matthew nodded and walked off with Gilbert. They had agreed that Ludwig would go back to the hotel room and wait for them. Gilbert said something to the extent of "Stupid West, why won't you drink!?" Matthew didn't care honestly.

They walked into an alley, the front of the bar being around the corner of the dark musty alley. Gilbert walked happily, whistling some song while Matthew walked with his head down, his hand gripping the sharp object in his pocket.

"Hey, Prussia… Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, ask the awesome me anything, birdie!"

"If you're not a country anymore, do you feel more pain and die faster if someone murders you?"

Gilbert froze, a mortified and confused look on his face. He slowly turned around; he suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I-I don't know. W-why would you ask that, birdie?"

"I guess we'll have to find out then!"

Before Gilbert could react, Matthew had tackled him to the ground. Matthew was quick to pin the albino down. He stabbed one of the knives into one of Gilbert's hand, causing him to cry out in pain. Matthew grabbed the second knife and stabbed it into Gilbert's other hand. _There, now he can't move, he knows if he does, he'll cut his hands open. _

"M-Matthew! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Tell me why you always remembered me!"

"Because your my friend!"

"You fucking liar!" Matthew shouted pulling a scythe out.

"B-because… I-I like your pancakes…" Gilbert mumbled.

"You never actually cared about me, it was just my food!"

Matthew quickly started to cut at Gilbert's legs. Loud screams let out, why no one heard… None of them were sure.

"I-I love you, Mattie!" Gilbert chocked out between sobs and screams.

"Stop lying!" Matthew shouted completely slicing through one of Gilbert's legs.

Gilbert let his head fall back, he knew he would die eventually… and he was happy the one he loved was doing it, not some freak stranger. He felt himself crying hysterically but he couldn't feel the pain of being chopped up alive; he had made himself go completely numb; letting out the occasional yelp of pain.

Matthew had given up, Gilbert wasn't in that much pain, it wasn't fun when he wasn't screaming and begging. He sighed and quickly thrusted the scythe up into Gilberts lower abdomen. Gilbert screamed out in pain and began to struggle. Matthew smiled now that Gilbert was reacting to pain, he slide scythe to the other end of the abdomen and harshly pulled the scythe out.

Gilbert lifted his drowsy, pain filled head to look at what Matthew done. He let out a small whimper then shriek as he saw that his intestines where now slowly spilling out of him. Matthew let out a small chuckle as he pulled on the small intestine.

"Gilbert… I hope you know that you're my friend"

"…"

Matthew sighed slightly annoyed. He shoved his whole hand into the albino's abdominal cavity and began squeezing different organs; looking for the one he wanted… the heart. Gilbert continued to groan and scream in pain until he felt his whole body jump in shock. Matthew had found it; and Gilbert knew what Matthew was going to do.

"I've always had a crush on you… You were so nice and perfect, and awesome of course…" Gilbert let out a soft chuckle then continued.

"I-I love you, Birdie…"

Matthew giggled; _he's such a fucking bad liar. _Matthew gripped onto Gilbert's heart again, causing him to jump. Matthew looked into Gilbert's eyes one last time and saw something he had never seen before, at least not directed at him… Love, pure love. Matthew slowly pulled his heart out. _What am I doing?! He loved me! And I just killed the only person who loved me! What the hell is wrong with me?!_

Matthew stared at the heart in his hand, it was so beautiful. He dropped it harshly and felt tears begin to spill out of his eyes. He looked up at Gilbert to find that glazed look in his beautiful crimson eyes. "Why?" was all he could say. He repeated this question over and over as he picked Gilbert up into his arms and rocked him. "Y-you loved me… Why did I do this?!" He whispered. He heard voices coming from the other side of the alley and wiped his tears. He looked down at Gilbert and kissed him.

"I'm so sorry, Gil…" He whispered as he kissed him again.

He stood up and ran out of the alley. He ran home. When he got home he slammed the door shut and slowly slid down to the floor. He sobbed and curled into a ball. Kumajirou walked up to him, Matthew looked up and hugged onto him and continued to cry.

"It's all they're fault that I'm like this…" he whispered.

Kumajirou snuggled more into his chest. "I love you Canada…"

"Thanks Kuma, thanks for remembering me, thanks for loving me… But now they're all going to pay for driving me to kill the only one who ever loved me."

Kumajirou sighed in response and closed his eyes.

"They'll pay…" Matthew whispered one last time.

They sat there curled up in a ball snuggling until they both fell asleep. When Matthew woke up, he was thinking of who he would kill next. He would definitely avenge Gilbert.

* * *

**Wow, I finally wrote it. I wasn't sure who the two people should be but then I was like "Gil and Ludwig because they're awesome!" Well, I kind of wanted to put some PruCan in there, I think it's cute... more of a fluff pairing for me. Please review && I hope you liked it it! Thank you for reading! 'Till next time, lovelies! 3**


End file.
